Der letzte Augenblick
by Lia Sophie
Summary: Wem Remus' Tod zu lieblos abgehandelt wurde, wen interessiert, an wen er in seinen letzten Atemzügen gedacht hat und wie sein bisheriges Leben verlaufen ist, ist hier genau richtig.


**Titel:** Der letzte Augenblick  
**Genre:** Familie, Drama  
**Charaktere/Pairings:** Remus Lupin als Kind und Erwachsener  
**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Spoiler:** Band sieben  
**Klappentext:** Wem Remus' Tod zu lieblos abgehandelt wurde, wen interessiert, an wen er in seinen letzten Atemzügen gedacht hat und wie sein bisheriges Leben verlaufen ist, ist hier genau richtig.  
**Anmerkungen:** Der Oneshot ist in der Gegenwart geschrieben, was vielleicht ungewohnt sein mag, aber in diesem Fall einfach nötig war und ihr dürftet euch in den Schreibstil auch recht schnell einfinden. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen Wichtelbeitrag aus dem Jahre 2008, mein damaliges Opfer war die liebe Loneha :)  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen gehören J.K. Rowling, nur der Plot ist von mir.

Man sagt, im Angesicht des Todes durchlebt man die wichtigsten Momente seines Lebens noch einmal. Aberglaube, wenn ihr mich fragt. Andererseits laufe ich auch regelmäßig unter Leitern hindurch, trete auf Ritzen und freue mich über jede schwarze Katze, die meinen Weg kreuzt. Aber vielleicht ist das so, vielleicht verliert man, wenn einem als fünfjähriges, unschuldiges Kind einfach so die Zukunft genommen wird, den Glauben an Schicksal, Götter und andere nicht zu beweisende Dinge. Mein Leben lang habe ich alles Übersinnliche (von der Zauberei und dem überirdisch gut schmeckenden Zitronensorbet meiner Mutter vielleicht mal abgesehen) weit von mir geschoben, nur um nicht daran glauben zu müssen, dass es mir vielleicht vorbestimmt war, nie glücklich zu werden, aber jetzt... jetzt scheint meine Fehde mit meinem Schicksal und mir selbst mit einem Mal ganz unwichtig und nicht mehr greifbar zu sein. Alles um mich herum bewegt sich wie in Zeitlupe und ich blocke Dolohows Flüche ganz automatisch und wie von selbst ab. Und dann tue ich es tatsächlich... Ich durchlebe mein Leben ein allerletztes Mal.

_Unerträgliche Schmerzen, Blut, Schreie, Wehklagen meiner Mutter. Sie weint, hält meine Hand und schluchzt, während mein Vater mit einem seltsam schuldbewussten Blick hinter ihr steht und ihr tröstend die Schulter drückt._

Heiler, unglaublich viele Heiler. Sie alle sagen das Gleiche. Man kann ihm nicht helfen, finden Sie sich damit ab. Und ich spüre schon jetzt die teils mitleidigen, teils abschätzigen Blicke auf meinem Körper, die sich wie Säure durch meine Haut und Knochen direkt zu meiner Seele durchfressen.

Mein sechster Geburtstag. Wir haben einen Kuchen gebacken und sogar noch einen weiteren gekauft, obwohl das Geld zurzeit knapp ist, mein Vater hat seinen Job verloren, ich weiß nicht warum. Es soll ein Kostümfest werden und ich durfte die ganze Klasse einladen. Seit Wochen schon freue ich mich auf diesen Tag und jetzt sitze ich hier in meinem Löwenkostüm und beobachte meine Mutter, die aufgeregt durch die Küche wuselt, mit ihrem langen Schwanz immer wieder fast unsere Katze erschlägt und dann die Kerzen anzündet. Ja, ein Löwe, ein Löwe möchte ich sein, wollte ich schon immer. Mutig und stark, ja, das möchte ich sein. Ich schaue auf die Uhr, immer wieder. Die Kerzen brennen langsam herunter, aber niemand kommt. "Vielleicht sind sie krank geworden", sagt meine Mutter, setzt sich neben mich und legt einen Arm um meine Schultern. "Ja", fügt mein Vater hinzu, nimmt die langen, herunterhängenden Hasenohren ab und setzt sich auf meine andere Seite. "Die Grippewelle grassiert zurzeit, bestimmt haben sie sich gegenseitig angesteckt, das geht ja immer recht schnell." Ich nicke und versuche zu lächeln. Den Nachmittag verbringe ich mit meinen Eltern, esse Kuchen bis selbst in meine Zehenspitzen nichts mehr reinpasst, trete beim Sackhüpfen gemeinsam mit meiner Mutter gegen meinen Vater an (jetzt weiß ich auch, wozu dieser Beutel vor ihrem Bauch gut ist) und sie macht ihrem Kostüm alle Ehre und wir gewinnen haushoch! Am Schluss gibt es noch kleine Geschenke, als Erinnerung und weil wir so gut mitgemacht haben. Es ist _ein schöner Nachmittag und meine Eltern geben sich sehr viel Mühe. Aber es ist nicht dasselbe._

Meine Mutter fragt mich, warum ich denn keine Freunde mit nach Hause bringe. "Sie wohnen zu weit weg", sage ich. "Ich muss lernen." Und meine Mutter nickt und stellt keine weiteren Fragen, aber abends höre ich sie weinen. "Er ist einsam, John", schluchzt sie. "Er ist so schrecklich einsam und lässt niemanden an sich heran. Wenn er doch nur einen Freund hätte, nur einen einzigen!" Ich gehe wieder ins Bett und dann weine ich auch. Es ist nicht schön, allein zu sein.

Stacy hat mich gefragt, ob wir zusammen auf den Rummel gehen. Ich habe extra meinen feinen Anzug angezogen, den trage ich sonst nur in der Kirche, aber heute ist ja auch ein besonderer Anlass. Meine Mutter war mindestens genauso glücklich wie ich, als ich es ihr erzählt habe. Sie hat mir beim Schuhe putzen geholfen, sie glänzen jetzt richtig in der Sonne. Habe von meinem letzten Ersparten Blumen gekauft, man muss der Frau schließlich etwas mitbringen, sagt Dad jedenfalls immer. Mum hat mir noch etwas Geld für Zuckerwatte und ein, zwei Karussellrunden zugesteckt. Musste sie bestimmt vom Haushaltsgeld abzwacken. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber Mum sagt, dass Dad ganz bald wieder einen Job findet und es macht ihr nichts aus, sich erst im nächsten Monat eine Jacke zu kaufen. Es ist halb vier, wahrscheinlich musste Stacy noch ihr Zimmer aufräumen und kommt jetzt jede Sekunde um die Ecke gerannt und entschuldigt sich und sagt mir, dass sie sich freut mich zu sehen und dass sie das Treffen mit mir um nichts auf der Welt verpasst hätte. Ich trage das erste Mal in meinem Leben eine Krawatte, kratzt ganz schön, das Ding, aber Dad sagt, ich sehe aus wie ein adretter, junger Mann, was auch immer das heißen soll. Es fängt an zu regnen. Stacy kommt sicher bald, jeder kann sich mal verspäten. Die Blumen lassen die Köpfe hängen, aber sie wird sich sicher trotzdem freuen. Es ist der Gedanke, der zählt, sagt zumindest Mum immer. Es ist viertel vor fünf und mein Anzug klebt unangenehm auf meiner Haut. Ich lasse die Blumen fallen, sie landen im Matsch, es kümmert mich nicht. Ich drehe mich um und gehe nach Hause. Mir ist kalt.

Sie alle haben jetzt Freundinnen, halten Händchen und tauschen im Unterricht Zettelchen mit kleinen Herzchen drauf aus, nur ich nicht. Und ich weiß auch warum, ich habe sie gehört. "Mit wem würdest du nie zusammen sein wollen?", haben sie gefragt. "Mit Lupin, der ist unheimlich."

Eines der Nachbarskinder hat einen Brief von einer Eule bekommen. Ich weiß, was das bedeutet, Dad hat es mir erzählt. Wenn ein Zauberer einen Brief schreibt, bringt er ihn nicht zur Post, sondern schickt ihn mit einer Eule. Das geht viel schneller und Eulen können den Empfänger überall finden, selbst im Meer, sagt Dad zumindest. Mein Vater ist ein Zauberer, meine Mutter nicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass auch die Nachbarn welche sind, also nehme ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und frage Glen, ob er einen Zaubererbrief bekommen hat. "Ja", sagt er. "Bald gehe ich nach Hogwarts." Als ich ihn frage, was denn das ist, "Hogwarts", da guckt er mich ganz komisch an und rümpft die Nase. "Solche wie du dürfen da nicht hin. Das ist nichts für Abnormale und Gefährliche wie dich!" Ich gehe ins Haus und frage Mum wie er das gemeint hat. Sie sagt, sie muss Apfelmus für das Abendessen aus der Speisekammer holen. Ich glaube, ich habe sie wieder zum Weinen gebracht.

Ein Mann ist heute Morgen gekommen. Er hat einen ganz furchtbar langen Bart und da muss ich lachen, weil es für Weihnachten ja nun wirklich ein wenig spät ist und außerdem weiß ich schon längst, dass das jedes Mal mein Vater mit einem Sofakissen im Oberteil war, spätestens als ich Mum mit dem Weihnachtsmann knutschen sah war es irgendwie klar. Der Mann sagt, dass er aus Hogwarts ist und da schäme ich mich, denn jetzt wo ich so unhöflich war, wollen die mich bestimmt nicht mehr. Der Mann spricht sehr lange mit meinen Eltern und als sie wieder aus der Küche herauskommen, sieht er mich auf dem Treppenabsatz sitzen und winkt mir fröhlich zu. "Wir sehen uns im Sommer, Remus." Und meine Mutter nimmt mich in den Arm und weint wieder, aber diesmal ist sie glücklich. Glaube ich jedenfalls.  
_  
Ich habe Freunde gefunden, das erste Mal in meinem Leben habe ich Freunde gefunden. Ich weiß nicht, was sie an mir mögen, aber ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht beschweren. Sie sind wirklich lustig und nett und sie spielen den anderen Schülern und manchmal auch den Lehrern viele Streiche. Ich habe Angst, ich möchte Hogwarts nicht wieder verlassen, aber noch weniger möchte ich meine neuen Freunde verlieren, also mache ich mit._

Sie haben es herausgefunden. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass ich es so lange geheimhalten konnte, sie sind schließlich so viel schlauer als ich! Peter hat sich verraten und als ich daraufhin sofort wegrennen will, hält Sirius mich fest und James guckt Peter bitterböse an. Sie sagen, dass es ihnen egal ist, dass sie mich mögen und dass sie mir ab jetzt helfen werden, damit es nicht noch jemand herausfindet. Und sie werden mich im Krankenflügel besuchen kommen und mich pflegen und mir auch meine Bücher tragen, wenn es sein muss, aber meine Hausaufgaben müsse ich selbst machen, das gehe dann doch zu weit.

Sie ist das erste Mädchen, das mit mir mehr als nur zwei, drei Worte redet, der erste Mensch, der in mir mehr als nur das Anhängsel von James und Sirius sieht. Sie redet mit mir und gibt mir das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein. Sie sagt, ich habe nur einen einzigen Fehler, nämlich einen Scheißgeschmack was Freunde betrifft.

Man sollte sich doch nie zu sehr an etwas gewöhnen. Ich war mir ihrer Freundschaft so sicher und jetzt? Habe die drei schon Wochen kaum noch außerhalb des Unterrichts oder Schlafsaals gesehen, sind angeblich in der Bibliothek. Pah, nicht einmal eine bessere Ausrede war ich ihnen wert? Na danke... Wahrscheinlich haben sie gemerkt, dass sie in einer ganz anderen Liga spielen. Ich bin nichts weiter als ein Halbblut. Ein abnormales, gefährliches Halbblut.

Animagi, sie sind Animagi geworden! Sie haben jahrelang hinter meinem Rücken gearbeitet, damit ich nicht enttäuscht bin, falls es nicht klappt. Sirius sagt, dass sie ab jetzt immer bei mir sind, dass ich nie wieder mit den Schmerzen alleine sein muss, dass wir das zusammen durchstehen. Peter ist eine Ratte, armer Kerl, damit werden die beiden ihn wohl noch jahrelang aufziehen.

Sie weiß es und es kümmert sie genauso wenig wie James, Sirius und Peter. Sie sagt, ich solle aufpassen, dass es meine Freunde nicht herausfinden, die wären viel zu oberflächlich und würden mich vielleicht verletzen. Raste ein klitzekleines bisschen aus, schreie sie an und verrate, was sie für mich getan haben. Ups. Aber sie freut sich nicht, triumphiert nicht, dass sie ihre selbst erklärten Erzfeinde jetzt mit ihrem Wissen nach Askaban bringen könnte. Sie sieht nachdenklich aus und dann lächelt sie und sagt, dass sie vielleicht auch ein wenig oberflächlich gewesen ist und dass sie wohl auch mal hinter die Fassade blicken sollte. Sie denkt laut darüber nach, nächstes Jahr mal mit James auszugehen und dann sieht sie mich drohend an und ihre Augen blitzen. "Aber wenn du ihm das erzählst, bist du nicht nur der erste Werwolf in Hogwarts, sondern auch der erste weibliche, haben wir uns da verstanden?" Haben wir.

Sie hat ihr Versprechen gehalten, sie gehen heute aus. James ist so aufgeregt wie Padfoot, wenn man ihm einen Knochen unter die Nase hält. Er hat sich nicht davon abbringen lassen einen Anzug zu tragen und hat sogar Blumen besorgt. Er erinnert mich an mich selbst. Sirius sagt, wenn sie James versetzt, legt er ihr mal ein Häufchen vor die Tür. Stimme ausnahmsweise mit ihm überein.

Abschlussball. Eine von Lilys Freundinnen hat mich gefragt, denke, dass sie als meine beste Freundin da ihre Finger im Spiel hatte, schließlich weiß sie ganz genau, wie sehr mir Claudine gefällt. Hübsches Mädel, braunes Haar, kurvig, in einem tief ausgeschnittenen Kleid. Mir gefällt's und Moony sowieso, heute mal wieder verdammt stark, das Mistvieh. James und Lily sind gemeinsam hier, natürlich, die gehen ja mittlerweile nur noch getrennt aufs Klo. Er will sie heute _fragen, ob sie seine Frau wird. Eigentlich ja eine völlig überflüssige Frage, so wie sie ihn anhimmelt, aber mich fragt ja keiner. Sirius ist mit seiner Cousine da, konnte sich wohl nicht für eine seiner Verehrerinnen entscheiden. Ich glaube, sie ist fünf oder sechs. Lässt mich die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen, aber als ich sie dann begrüße, beißt sie mich in die Hand. Vielleicht habe ich ihren Namen falsch ausgesprochen. Nymphadora..._

Lilys und James' erster Hochzeitstag. Claudines und Remus', pardon, mein Trennungstag. Sie sagt, sie liebt mich, das kann ich nicht länger verantworten. Ein Wunder, dass sie es noch nicht herausgefunden hat, aber früher oder später wird sie es und dann tut uns die Trennung nur noch mehr weh. Also bringe ich es jetzt hinter mich, so behält sie mich wenigstens in guter Erinnerung und sieht mich nicht als das Monster, das ich bin. Mein mühsam aufgebautes Selbstbewusstsein der letzten Jahre verschwindet und es ist mir egal. Wo ist der Feuerwhiskey?

Sie sind tot, alle tot. Nun, Sirius nur für mich, aber sonst... Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, sie waren alles was ich hatte und jetzt sind sie fort. Frage Dumbledore, ob ich mich um Harry kümmern kann, James und Lily hätten es so gewollt, er lehnt ab. Natürlich, wer würde einem Werwolf auch ein Kind anvertrauen?

Harry ist gesund, dafür ist Sirius entkommen. Ich schwöre, ich bringe ihn um, wenn er dem Kind zu nahe kommt!

Irren ist menschlich. Aber wer hätte auch gedacht... Ratte, das hätte uns alles sagen sollen... Na ja, nicht in die Vergangenheit schauen, sondern in die Zukunft. Das sagt der Richtige.

Es war so schön ihn wieder bei mir zu haben und jetzt ist er fort, hat mich im Stich gelassen wie alle anderen auch. Habe versucht mit Harry zu reden, er will nicht. Tonks versucht mit mir zu reden, ich will nicht. Ich weiß, Sirius würde mir jetzt sagen, dass ich mir ein wenig Glück verdient habe, dass ich doch einfach meine Zweifel über Bord werfen und mit meiner Selbstzerfleischung aufhören soll. Aber er war dumm genug sich von einem Schockzauber töten zu lassen, der hat mir gar nichts zu sagen!

Ein Verlust, ein Gewinn. Auch Dumbledore ist tot und damit ist unsere Welt eigentlich schon verloren, aber meine, meine ist gerettet. Gerettet von einer gewissen Lady mit pinken Haaren und einem verdammt hartnäckigen Sturkopf. Dora, süße, liebe Dora. Hat einfach nicht aufgegeben, hat um mich gekämpft, bis ich schließlich keine Kraft mehr hatte meine Gefühle zu leugnen. Und Merlin weiß, dass es um einiges leichter ist sich auf etwas einzulassen und es zu versuchen als einer Frau wie Dora das zu verwehren, was sie will. Sie ist da wie ein Terrier. Ein verdammt gutaussehender, sexy Terrier mit unglaublich... ähm ja...

Ich bin jetzt ein Ehemann und Vater, ist das zu fassen? Natürlich gab es nicht nur einen Moment, in dem ich in alte Gewohnheiten zurückgefallen bin und mich minderwertig fühlte, weglaufen wollte, aber als ich jetzt meinen Sohn das allererste Mal in meinen Armen halte, von ihm angesabbert werde und dann später beim Wickeln mein erstes vollgepinkeltes Hemd reinige, ist all das vergessen und ich weiß, dass ich in diesem Moment wirklich angefangen habe zu leben. Ich weiß, dass ich alles tun werde, um den kleinen Kerl glücklich zu machen und zu beschützen und ich weiß, dass er später tatsächlich einmal stolz auf mich sein wird. Ich verstehe, dass es nicht darum geht, was man ist, sondern wer man ist. Ich bin Remus John Lupin, Ehemann, Rumtreiber und Vater, aber vor allem eins: Mensch. 

Ich sehe den grünen Blitz auf mich zukommen und denke an die vielen schönen Momente, die ich seitdem mit meiner kleinen Familie genießen durfte. Und natürlich bin ich traurig, sie zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt verlassen zu müssen, aber ich bin auch glücklich, dass sie mir die Chance gegeben haben zu leben, nicht nur zu existieren. Ich habe mehr bekommen als ich je zu träumen gewagt hätte: Ich werde geliebt und respektiert, habe einen wunderschönen Sohn und eine bezaubernde Frau, aber vor alle eins: Selbstachtung. Und mit diesem Gedanken und der Gewissheit, dass Dora und Teddy in Sicherheit sind, verlasse ich diese Welt in Frieden.


End file.
